1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a self-propelled ice rescue device. More particularly, the device is one which uses motorized mobilization for movement of a base platform such as a ladder across dangerous ice to a victim while being operated from the shore by as few as one rescuer. More particularly, it is directed to such a device that includes control means which may be remote control or remotely operated control and includes a feed chord for the user so as to control the direction and movement of the device itself to a victim of an ice break.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The following is representative of the prior art involving ice rescue:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,953 issued to William F. Howarth, Jr. on Mar. 21, 1978 describes an elongated, narrow buoyant, ice rescue craft having a flat, planar, hard bottom, upwardly inclined forward and rearward end walls, upstanding side walls and a full length, flat, planar, top deck of hard material is formed of two identical half sections piano hinge pivoted to each other transversely of the center of the top deck and having releasable latches to retain it in extended position or in over folded condition for storage in the trunk of an automobile. A recess is provided in each opposite end of the top deck, each containing a coil of recovery line having an end affixed to the adjacent end wall. Outriggers may also be provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,046 issued to Michael J. O'Connell et al on Nov. 6, 1990 describes a light weight amphibious water to ice rescue sled. Foam is sandwiched between baffles and two sheets of low friction enameled aluminum. The aluminum is bent to form waterproof seams between the sheets along the top edge and small runners along the bottom sheet. The body of the sled is shoulder width and narrow in depth to permit easy and rapid manual propulsion over ice and in water. All seams are riveted together, a top edge seam is a waterproof standing seam and the others are silicone treated for waterproofing. Side handles are secured to the body for carrying the sled. A hand-held combination ice grab and water paddle is secured to each side rail for propelling the sled. A front grasping rail is secured by protrusions from the front of the sled for the rescue. A harness cord with a snap hook at both ends is secured to the protrusions for harnessing the victim to the sled if necessary. A long tow line is attached to a rear hook.
Notwithstanding the established prior art, there appears to be no reference which teaches or renders obvious the present invention.